Sasukiya Kakerui
Sasukiya Uchiha （うちはさすきや、Uchiha Sasukiya neé Kakerui (かけるい)） Background Sasukiya was born in Sunagakure to Yumi Kakerui and to an unknown Uchiha, the latter which died before Sasukiya was born. Sasukiya kept her last name “Kakerui”, because her mother never took on Sasukiya’s father’s last name either. She inherited the Sharingan Kekkei Genkai from her father, and was able to manipulate sand, the ability learned from her mother. As a child, Sasukiya knew little about her father, for her mother never spoke of him, and she did not have a close bond with her mother, for she was a sensei for a Sunagakure team. She would always be under the watch of her cousin, Sasori, who she was close to, and his grandmother, Chiyo. When she was five, she was sent to Konoha as an act from Suna and Konoha’s peace treaty, thus joining the academy as a Konoha kunoichi. For a week, Sasukiya was on her own, because none of her family were able to come with her. She met Itachi when she was working on her special jutsu. He became friends with Sasukiya, and they were very close. Reya Uchiha’s parents adopted her, but she still spent most of her time with Itachi. Sasuke saw Sasukiya as an older sister, due to the amount of time she spent with Itachi and their family. After the Uchiha Downfall, and when Itachi left Konoha, Sasukiya was the only living person that knew the reason Itachi killed the Uchiha Clan, and still saw him not as a killer. When she was assigned to Team 5, under Ryosuke Takeshi, she was not afraid to openly say that her goals were to locate Itachi Uchiha, and to bring peace to the Shinobi World, which made her team look down upon her at times. Sasukiya would usually train alone, and only see her genin squad during missions. Later, when she and Team 5 were made chunin, she no longer trained alone, being that she mastered the jutsu she needed concentration on. After witnessing Hoshiro Hatake's murder by Orochimaru, Sasukiya awakened her sharingan, and immediately started learning and creating genjutsus. Personality To those she doesn’t like (i.e. Teiyuna, Mitsuka, etc), Sasukiya is very cold and aggressive to. She has a high temper at times, especially when someone talks unkindly about her friend. Her true personality is very gentle and supportive. Because of her shown personality, she was not the easiest to befriend. As a child, she never hid her personality, until after the Uchiha Downfall. After the Uchiha Downfall, people would insult her for being the girlfriend of “Clan Killer Itachi” and for her “foolish goals”. She wouldn’t put up with that, so she decided to show her personality as cold and aggressive, even to her own teammates. Later after her Chunin Exam, she accidentally her real personality to her teammates, causing her to act her normal self around them. Sasukiya still remained repellent to the other shinobi. Appearance Sasukiya is fair skinned, with red hair and blue eyes, a typical appearance for a Kakerui. She used to wear her hair down and had her bangs cleanly side swept. Around the time she joined the Akatsuki, she wore her hair in a long ponytail, and her bangs pulled to the side. Later in Part II, she cut her hair after Mitsuka grabbed her by it, in attempt to draw her close to kill her. Then, Sasukiya wore her hair in a bang style similar to Konan’s, and in a ponytail similar to Deidara’s. She wears a straight indigo dress, in which the neckline is similar to Sasuke’s shirt. Later, she wears an Akatsuki cloak after joining the Akatsuki. For her age, she was considered short, being that she was at a 14-15 year old’s height at age 19. Abilities Taijutsu Throughout her life, Sasukiya was never that great at taijutsu. She could use taijutsu for defensive purposes, but never as a main technique. She was forced to improve her taijutsu in order to become a chunin, but it still wasn’t that great. She was able to improve with Itachi’s help, but still was only used for defensive purposes. Kekkei Genkai While inheriting the Sharingan from her father, she also inherited the Sand Manipulation Technique. Being an Uchiha Kakerui mix, Sasukiya can use Fire Release Techniques. During some of her younger ages, she developed a jutsu combining fire and sand to create a chakra infused kunai(s) and/or shuriken(s). Being infused with chakra, the glass tools are more sturdy than typical glass, and will not shatter easily. The Glass Release technique is a skill exclusive to her, and later her children Itare and Sadari Uchiha. Ninjutsu Ninjutsu is one of Sasukiya’s fighting styles, and one of the two main ones, the other being Bukijutsu. Sasukiya’s main jutsu are the Glass Release styles, and the Fire Release Styles. She also uses her Sharingan, but mainly for genjutsu. From Itachi, she learned the Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique, Early Sacrifice, Amaterasu, Fire Release: Great Fire Ball Technique, Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique, Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Flower Nail Crimson, and Summoning Technique (Crow) from not only Itachi, but Shisui helped too. From Ryosuke Takahashi, she was taught how to fight with a kunai like a dagger. From Hitsuyona, she was taught the Ressurection Jutsu, a jutsu exclusive to Sasukiya and Hitsuyona. From herself, she learned the Shadow Clone Technique, and the Glass Release Techniques. She also taught herself many genjutsu, most notable her Disabling genjutsu. Genjutsu Sasukiya’s best technique. Acquiring the Mangekyo Sharingan from someone in her Uchiha side of her family, possibly her father, she can use Tsukuyomi. She doesn’t only use Tsukuyomi, she can use other various genjutsu to confuse opponents, transfer information, or temporarily disable an opponents functions to stay conscious, causing them to be unconscious for as long as maximum four to five days. Sasukiya is able to recognize genjutsu, and release them quickly, possibly because her sensei would put her in genjutsus to train her, and sometime punish her. Bukijutsu Sasukiya was outstanding in bukijutsu after being trained by Ryosuke, typically using a kunai, a glass kunai, or an enhanced chakra glass kunai. According to Team 5, she “fights with her kunai like a demon straight from hell”. She has good agility and speed, and can sneak upon her opponents to make a swift and painless kill, if she even has to kill. Ultimate Jutsus Resurrection (復活の術, Fukkatsu no Jutsu, Literally meaning: The Technique of Resurrection) Releasing this technique takes a lot of chakra, and requires two people, or a single person with the chakra amount of two people, to use, and you can only use this technique once in a lifetime. This technique, unlike the Edo Tensei, revives the person completely. Also, unlike the Edo Tensei, the Resurrection technique does not require a living sacrifice. Glass Release: Glass Storm This is Sasukiya’s Ultimate Jutsu. This fuses chakra infused fire and sand, creating glass shards that rain down on her opponent(s). If the shards of glass pierce you, you die. If a single shard of glass cuts you, the chakra turns itself into quick-killing poison, and enters your system. Either way, if a glass shard hits you, you will die. Sasukiya barely uses this, because she doesn’t like to resort to killing her opponent. Status Part I and II template: Use for characters who appear in both Naruto and Shippuden. Part I Introduction Arc Sasukiya and her team were already made chunin 4-5 years prior to the series starting, so she is not seen when Naruto attempted to pass the Academy. After the teams are sorted (for Naruto’s age group), Sasukiya is seen congratulating Sasuke on being made a genin, but Sasuke’s attitude towards her shows that he hates her almost as much as he hates Itachi. Later, Sasukiya and Team 5 are seen getting a high mission from the Hokage, most likely a harsh one, due to Sukuro’s expression of anxiety. In Sharingan no Sasukiya, it is revealed that the mission Team 5 was assigned was to check out the uprising around the Land of Sound, formerly the Land of Rice Patties. During this time, Team 5 was ambushed by sound ninja, and Hoshiro Hatake was murdered by Orochimaru himself. Chunin Exams Arc Sasukiya makes an appearance cheering on Sasuke while she watched him in the Preliminary Exams. That’s the only appearance she makes, at least in the anime. In Sharingan no Sasukiya, it is revealed that Sasukiya was the one who informed the Anbu that Orochimaru might be the one disguised as one of the dead ninjas. Search for Tsunade Arc After the Invasion of Konoha, and when Naruto and Jiraiya were looking for Tsunade, Sasukiya attempts to locate the two Akatsuki members, Itachi and Kisame, who attacked Kurenai, Kakashi, and Asuma. On the two Akatsuki’s search for Naruto Uzumaki, Sasukiya follows them out of curiosity to gain information about who they are and what they want with Naruto. After figuring out that one was Kisame Hoshigaki, Sasukiya decided to follow them more. Itachi was well aware that she was following them, but he remained silent about that, not wanting to endanger his old friend. Later, Kisame went to find Naruto when Itachi told him to go ahead because he had something to take care of quickly. After that, he confronted Sasukiya, who was in shock that she found him. The two talked, but then Itachi was forced to go back on his mission. Sasukiya then decided she would train harder, and possibly attempt to gain the attention of the Akatsuki to either persuade them to let her join, or have them try to get her to join. After Sasuke was put into a comatose, Sasukiya assisted Maito Gai in bringing him back to Konoha, because she still wished to help the Leaf Village, even though she was set on joining the Akatsuki. Sasuke Retrieval Arc With so many occurrences in Konoha, the arrival of the Fifth Hokage, and the shinobi sent to bring back Sasuke, Sasukiya thought this would be a perfect time to leave the village, and set out to locate the Akatsuki. A day after, Sasukiya left her house to leave Konoha to see she was being retrieved instead by Deidara, who was sent to bring her to Pein. Teiyuna attempted to stop Deidara from taking Sasukiya, but Sasukiya accidentally used a mind disabling genjutsu on her, causing Teiyuna to fall into a short-term comatose, and causing herself to be rendered unconscious. Note Sasukiya does not make an appearance in any other original Naruto Arcs, but a lot happens between the Sasuke Retrieval Arc and Shippuden in “Sharingan no Sasukiya” Timeskip During the Timeskip, Sasukiya, now in the Akatsuki, learns a jutsu from a mysterious person named Hitsuyona, a person who she wouldn’t see again until three years later. She also trains with Itachi to improve her skills. Fighting in background for Itachi and Kisame, or Sasori and Deidara, few outside of the Akatsuki are aware that she joined the Akatsuki Organization. Part II Kazekage Rescue Mission Arc Sasukiya makes no appearance in the anime in this arc, but in Sharingan no Sasukiya, Sasukiya was able to fend off Naruto, Chiyo, and Sakura long enough for Sasori and Deidara to take Gaara and extract Shukaku from him. Sasukiya was defeated by Naruto, who was angered that Sasukiya joined the Akatsuki. Sasukiya was enraged that she was too weak to hold off them longer. After figuring out about Sasori's death, Sasukiya almost considered killing Chiyo, but then realized that Chiyo had given her life to revive Gaara, which infuriated Sasukiya. Sasukiya was now well aware that the news of her joining the Akatsuki after two and a half years would start to spread across the Shinobi Nations. Akatsuki Suppression Arc Sasukiya, on a solo mission to gather intel about Orochimaru for herself, learns that Reya Uchiha, like Sasuke, had joined Orochimaru and the Sound Ninja in search of power. Wondering why Reya would have any reason for wanting that kind of power, Sasukiya puts the pieces together, and realizes that Sasuke is not the only one with vengeance in his heart. Itachi Pursuit Mission Sasukiya learns that Sasuke had defeated Orochimaru and formed Hebi, a group in which Reya was in, to locate Itachi Uchiha and kill him. Wanting to protect Itachi, Sasukiya heads out on another solo mission, to attempt to destroy Hebi, or at least stop them. Later, news reaches Sasukiya informing her that Deidara was killed in the battle between him and Sasuke. Fated Battle Between Brothers Unaware that Sasuke is now fighting Itachi, Sasukiya is having a similar battle of her own against Reya, who wants to have revenge against Itachi the same reason as Sasuke, but Reya wants to enact this revenge by killing her sister, Sasukiya, who is one of the two living people that matter most to Itachi. Even though Sasukiya does not wish to fight Reya, the battle between the two rages on. Reya tries to infuriate Sasukiya by telling her that Sasuke has most likely killed Itachi, but Sasukiya keeps calm and still refuses to kill Reya, despite the fact that she is raging inside. Annoyed with Reya, Sasukiya attempts to use her Disabling Genjutsu, but before she is able to put it on Reya, Reya tells Sasukiya that she knows Itachi is dead, and kills herself with a smile, not wanting Sasukiya to kill her. Sasukiya then heads out to find Itachi, realizing that he was dead. Pain's Assault Sasukiya, overcome with intense grief that the four people that mattered to her are dead, puts on a new persona named Yuudai Uchiha, a persona of a nineteen year old boy that is determined to bring peace to the world. Sasukiya, now Yuudai, returns to Konoha and forcefully demands that Tsunade let "him" fight alongside Konoha in any future battles, or kill "him" on the spot. Five Kage Summit Sasukiya overhears that Lady Tsunade has fallen into a coma, and she cannot be woken. When she hears that Danzo Shimurahttps://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Danz%C5%8D_Shimura was chosen to be the next Hokage, she is angered that the Leaf chose a malicious person such as him for Hokage. Sasukiya reconsiders her loyalty to Konoha, since they are now lead by the very same person who killed her friend, Shisui, and took one of his Sharingan. Fourth Shinobi War: Confrontation When the Fourth Shinobi War begins, "Yuudai" was assigned to the Third Division, but "he" fought however "he" wanted, regardless of "his" commanders orders. Trivia • Sasukiya is derived from the Danish name Saskia meaning “Valley of Light” • The last name Kakerui was based off the anime Kakegurui • According to the databook(s) : • Her hobbies are training, and hanging out with Itachi, Sasori, and Deidara • Her favorite foods are Mochi, and Dango(s) • She has completed a total of 52 missions • Sasukiya’s favorite phrase is “Never give up on anyone who means something to you” (あなたに何かを意味する人を決して放棄しないでください, Anata ni nanika o imi suru hito o kesshite hōki shinaide kudasai) her favorite words are “loyalty” (chuugi 忠義) , “Love” (愛ai), and “Peace” (平和heiwa) • In Akatsuki Days, Sasukiya is played by Cia Kaneki “C-Chan” • Sasukiya’s Akatsuki ring is attached to a string around her neck, and it reads 光 (hikari) “light” • According to her status chart, Sasukiya is 1.5 away from being as powerful as Itachi on her third mark. • Despite the fact that Sasukiya was technically half Uchiha by blood, Itachi was not ordered to kill her, because she was not recognized as a true Uchiha. Category:DRAFT